


La Magia del Verde y Plata

by wandererswan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albius - Freeform, Harry Potter Next Generation, Harry Potter References, Hogwarts First Year, M/M, Scorbus, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandererswan/pseuds/wandererswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para el pequeño Albus, el mundo aún es desconocido. Con los temores propios de un niño de su edad y una personalidad enigmática y solitaria, las cosas no parecen ser fáciles. Tras ser seleccionado en Slytherin junto a su primo Louis; Albus se verá envuelto en un universo completamente diferente al que había imaginado, en el que los peligros son reales y la confianza será puesta a prueba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pequeña serpiente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El gran día ha llegado para el pequeño Albus Potter y aunque espera con ansias su primer gran aventura, su primer año en el Colegio Hogwarts no será para nada como lo espera.

> ¡Bienvenidos a la primera parte de este fanfic!
> 
> Quiero resaltar que el primer libro se enfocará en los inicios de Albus Potter en Hogwarts y su relación con su mejor amigo Scorpius, así como algunos eventos importantes que marcarán el resto de su historia durante su vida como estudiante. Algunos capítulos tardarán más que otros y puede haber referencias recientes a ciertos elementos de TCC, más no serán cien por ciento basados en este. Espero que les guste y disfruten junto conmigo de esta historia. Les agradeceré un kudo o comentario! Saludos; **Sam**. 

* * *

 

Primero de septiembre.

Y todo es igual en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, al menos según papá. Él y mi madre, vienen juntos con nosotros para abordar el expreso a Hogwarts, el año anterior le toco a Sirius y este año iré yo.

Mi padre es Harry Potter y aunque llevo once años de mi existencia escuchando su nombre en todos lados, no es fácil acostumbrarme a las miradas constantes de la multitud sobre nosotros. A Sirius parece gustarle y también a mi hermanita Lily porque sonríe con mucha emoción cuando alguna cámara se acerca a retratarnos. Así es mi vida y hoy, no creo que cambie mucho, aunque no lo niego, estoy totalmente petrificado…

 

* * *

 

El expreso se detiene.

Inhalo profundo y cierro mis ojos un momento antes de salir junto a Louis y Rosie. Mi capa ya está en su lugar, mi uniforme también y todo está perfectamente empacado, incluido Bog, que me ha hecho pegar un susto al escaparse por golosinas al baúl de Louis sólo segundos antes de bajar. Mi primo me da una palmada en el hombro y sonríe animándome a avanzar. Nadie mejor que él sabe lo aterrador que me resulta este momento y por eso, Louis es la única persona en la que puedo confiar además de Rose.

El pasillo es muy estrecho y recibo miradas amenazantes mientras me reprendo mentalmente por mi torpeza al tropezar con varios compañeros de otras casas. _“Eres todo un blanco fácil enano”_ , diría Sirius y no es hasta que estoy de cabeza en el suelo, que me percato que tiene toda la razón. —¡Tienen que ver esto! —escucho que grita un muchacho de sexto o séptimo año, no estoy seguro. Y en segundos todo un grupo está de frente a mí riendo estruendosamente. _«¿Por qué en mi primer día?»_ es todo lo que me pregunto y me doy prisa a levantarme, con la capa manchada de alguna cosa verde y pegajosa y mis lentes torcidos hacia adentro.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—mis mejillas están ardiendo, nunca he sentido tanta pena en toda mi vida y escucho a otro niño que se acerca para ayudarme. Mi primo Louis recoge mi baúl y Rose se encarga del astuto Bog que por poco escapa. Asiento evitándole la mirada, pero él parece insistir en encontrarme. Me tiende una mano y la tomo temblorosamente, sin saber si eso me traerá alguna otra broma de mal gusto de la que es probable me arrepienta. —Fue una gran caída—me dice e intenta sonreír al encontrarse finalmente con mi mirada. Sé que no lo dice por burla y en realidad cuando lo veo me parece un chico amable; tiene el cabello muy rubio y como engomado hacia un lado, ese aspecto refinado y oscuro que identifica especialmente a una familia en todo el mundo mágico: los Malfoy. Me siento un poco intimidado, pero hay algo en él que me resulta extrañamente cálido, como si supiera que puedo confiar en él aunque sea la primera vez que lo veo.

—¿Albus?—James se abre paso entre nosotros y siento como su mano de golpe empuja al niño rubio hacia atrás. —Pero qué… _“¡Everte Statum!”_ —le apunta con su varita y cae tambaleándose al suelo. —Vuelve a hacerle daño a mi hermano y en verdad estarás en problemas Malfoy—niego con la cabeza, intentando acercarme al rubio, aunque para entonces ya se ha marchado.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —le recrimino y en su rostro me doy cuenta que parece ofendido. Se inclina hacia mí y coloca su mano en mi hombro, sacudiendo un poco de la sustancia pegajosa.

—Escucha enano, Malfoy no es tu amigo. No va a serlo y espero que te mantengas alejado de él por tu propio bien—no le respondo. ¿Quién es él para decirme a quién debo hablarle y a quién no? Me siento molesto y me limito a ignorarlo y marcharme con Louis y Rose a los botes. James hace lo mismo y no decimos más.

Hagrid nos da un abrazo y subimos siendo los últimos en abordar. El lago se ve tenebroso y profundo desde los botes apenas iluminados por una lamparilla redonda. El castillo se vislumbra a lo lejos y en el cielo veo las estrellas y la luna que por un momento me parece es el mismo color de los ojos de aquel niño. Malfoy, sólo sé que se llama Malfoy y que mi hermano probablemente lo ha hecho odiarme.

—No sé ustedes, pero aún tengo la esperanza de que nos toque en la misma casa—escucho que Rose nos dice y es gracias a ella, que me olvido de lo que acaba de pasar. Es mejor así. —Papá dice que quedaré en Gryffindor como él y mamá pero… yo no me veo como un león, ¿ustedes a qué casa quieren ir? —Louis ríe y yo pienso que en realidad no me he planteado esa pregunta con certeza.

—Si lo dices por el cabello…—bromea Louis y trato de contener mis ganas de reír si no quiero caer del bote.

—Sigue hablando Nathan Weasley y no llegarás en una pieza a Hogwarts—ambos reímos, pero tomamos la advertencia en serio. Con una bruja tan lista como ella, llegar en una pieza seria el menor de nuestros problemas. Louis frunce los labios, no le gusta que le digan Nathan, aunque sólo Rose, mis tíos y yo lo hacemos y especialmente Rose y tía Fleur suelen hablarle así cuando las ha hecho enfadar como ahora.

—Ese genio seguro que te deja en Ravenclaw, aunque ya en serio, creo que serías perfecta para esa casa por lo poco que me ha contado Victoire, en cuanto a mí y a Al, no lo sé, no creo que tengamos algo digno de seleccionar—Rose niega.

—El sombrero siempre elige tu mejor opción y dudo mucho que no encuentren un lugar, sólo les hace falta creer en ustedes. Ya estamos aquí ¿o no? Eso es algo importante, si me lo preguntan—

El bote se detiene en la orilla y bajamos con cuidado para no caernos. Sé que no soy el único que se queda petrificado al ver el castillo, es enorme y de inmediato pienso en Lily y en lo mucho que ansía poder ver todo esto. La extrañaré y le contaré todo lo que he visto hasta ahora, todo excepto mi terrible llegada a Hogsmeade.

—¡Primer año! —grita una bruja de mediana edad. Usa un sombrero alto y puntiagudo en color negro. Su capa le arrastra y tiene un enorme copete rubio adornándole la frente, no la conozco pero nos dice que ella nos guiará al interior. —Andando y sin detenerse, la directora ya los espera y vamos tarde—dice y la seguimos por un sendero que lleva a la entrada principal del castillo. El interior es aún más grande y hermoso, repleto de cuadros parlantes y estatuillas de piedra gigantes, que según mis padres, lucharon durante la batalla de Hogwarts contra Voldemort. En el pasillo principal, vemos un homenaje a los héroes de la batalla que murieron, veo al profesor Snape, a Albus Dumbledore, a mi tío Fred y otras caras conocidas de las que hemos oído hablar cientos de veces. —Por aquí por favor—nos indica la bruja y en segundos estamos dentro del gran comedor.

Las cuatro casas están listas y el cuerpo me tiembla. A unos pasos de mí está el niño rubio, formado junto a las gemelas Longbottom, me observa sin sonreír o saludarme y siento que lo de James no va a olvidarlo pronto. Suspiro y entonces la directora comienza a hablar. Nos da la bienvenida, lee el reglamento y las modificaciones de este año y nos explica cómo vamos a ser seleccionados.

En la mesa a sus espaldas están todos los maestros, el tío Neville y la tía Audrey están ahí y nos saludan con cariño cuando nos encuentran entre la multitud. La ceremonia está por dar inicio y cuando el largo pergamino es desenrollado, el profesor Flitwick toma el sombrero y lee el primer nombre de la lista.

Louis me toma de la mano y la sujeta con firmeza. —Pase lo que pase, estamos juntos en esto Al—susurra y yo asiento intentando calmarme. Papá dijo que podría escoger, que estaría bien, que Hogwarts sería la mejor experiencia de mi vida y… eso, en verdad eso espero.

—Severus Potter. Sr. Potter, favor de subir al estrado, no tenemos toda la noche—me ruborizo y camino a prisa hasta el primer escalón en compañía de mi primo.

—Buena suerte Al—me dice y cuando por fin estoy frente a todos, me siento sobre el banquillo y siento el sombrero caer sobre mi cabeza.

_¡POTTER! Oh sí, otro Potter, astucia e intelecto como pocos, pero con un toque familiar… mmm, veamos, ¡Weasley! Eso es, también tienes sangre de Weasley y las opciones para ti son más que tentadoras. Tienes una pizca de cada casa en tu interior, ¿tú que dices? ¿Lo dejarás a mi elección?_

— **¡SLYTHERIN!** —grita y para sorpresa de todos, incluida la mía, no escuchamos ni un aplauso. Me quedo congelado un segundo en mi lugar y parpadeo dos veces para recordarme que no estoy soñando. Es real y he quedado en la peor casa de todas.

Sirius me observa desde Gryffindor y ya no sé si mi hermano volverá a hablarme después de hoy, quizá debí hacerle caso y alejarme de Malfoy, quizá debí haber escogido como papá me dijo, quizá… quizá sólo soy yo y mi mala suerte.

Camino hasta la mesa de Slytherin, a un lugar alejado en la esquina donde claro que no puedo esconderme de las miradas de todos los que están en esa casa, pero me siento más seguro. La ceremonia continua, mi prima Rose es enviada a Ravenclaw, Louis va conmigo a Slytherin y me doy cuenta algunos minutos después de que el niño Malfoy también fue puesto ahí y está sentado a mi lado con una niña de cabello castaño y ojos tan azules como el cielo.

Los comentarios no tardan en aparecer con nuestra presencia.

—¡Potter y Weasley en Slytherin! ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! —

—Espera a que mis padres escuchen esto…—

—El profeta tendrá una gran historia…—

Cierro los ojos y me cubro los oídos con las manos. Louis sabe que estoy pasando un mal rato pero el que esté conmigo lo hace un poco menos pesado.

—Rose me debe cien galeones desde hoy—susurra y le miro pensando en que mi vida no sería igual sin esos dos. Asiento. —Tendrás que ayudarme a pensar en qué gastarlos tan pronto como los tenga—

—Albus y Louis ¿cierto? —la chica castaña se acerca con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Es muy parecida a Malfoy y por un segundo me diera la impresión de que son hermanos. —Mucho gusto, ¡aún no puedo creerlo! Mi nombre es Freya, soy Freya Dolohov—el nombre nos sobresalta un momento pero intentamos no juzgar demasiado rápido, mi papá siempre lo dice, no hay que juzgar a un libro por su portada y… hace mucho tiempo que los mortífagos desaparecieron. —Este de aquí es mi odioso y guapo primo Scorpius, aunque creo que ya lo conocen, también fue sorteado con ustedes. El de allá es mi hermano Liam, va en quinto año, no es el más amigable pero me aseguraré que no les cause problemas—Malfoy se cruza de brazos y esquiva nuestra mirada en silencio, es la primera vez desde que nos vimos que sus ojos me evitan sin pensarlo. —Yo voy en segundo año, pero conozco el castillo mejor que la palma de mi mano, así que cualquier cosa pueden preguntarme—los dos agradecemos y Louis le añade un extra con su sonrisa encantadora. Si me preguntan, no lo sé, pero Louis es muy bueno haciendo esas cosas.

El banquete se me pasa rápido, Louis y Freya parecen entablar algún tipo de charla y yo… yo me alío al silencio intentando asimilar lo desastrosa que ha resultado esta noche. Mañana tendré que escribirle a mis padres si es que Sirius no lo hace antes y decirles lo mucho que siento haber quedado en Slytherin.

—Novatos por favor síganme. La sala común está en las mazmorras y si no quieren dormir en el lago, les sugiero no perder el paso—me levanto de un salto junto a Louis, Scorpius y otro grupo de niños y niñas nuevos. Caminamos por un pasillo frío y húmedo y damos varias vueltas hasta llegar a la mazmorra de Slytherin. La contraseña me parece simple pero lo suficientemente buena para que nadie más pueda saberla.

El interior de la sala es preciosa y para ser la casa más juzgada de todas, su decoración es sorprendentemente elegante. Tiene altos candelabros de cristal y colores esmeralda, decoraciones góticas y antiguas y un pequeño librero en una esquina con títulos interesantes y probablemente traídos por los mismos alumnos de esa casa. En las paredes hay cuadros parlantes como los de la entrada del castillo y fotos de caras conocidas de las que me ha hablado mi papá. Junto al ventanal hay una estatua en mármol de Salazar Slytherin sosteniendo una cobra y está tan bien detallada que pareciera estar juzgando todo con su fría mirada.

—Chicas a la derecha, chicos a la izquierda. No hace falta recordarles que no pueden entrar a las habitaciones de chicas, ni viceversa, aunque si se ganan nuestra confianza, quizá les demos la clave para escabullirse algún día—escuchamos risas y los miembros más grandes de esa casa sólo ríen como si aquella fuese la mejor broma del siglo. —Sus llaves están en un sobre al pie de la puerta, las habitaciones son compartidas y verán su nombre grabado en la puerta, sus pertenencias ya están alojadas, nos estaremos viendo—

Camino sin desviarme a la parte superior, Louis va conmigo pero se detiene en las primeras puertas despidiéndose de mí; no nos ha tocado juntos pero por lo menos lo veré todos los días cuando despierte. Mi habitación es una de las últimas y veo que junto a mi nombre hay dos más, el de Scorpius H. Malfoy y Brandon H. Krum. Abro con cuidado y en su interior el chico rubio ya se encuentra acomodando sus cosas.

Trato de no distraerlo pero Bog lo hace por mí cuando sale disparado de su jaula, apenas le abro la puerta. —No sabía que en Hogwarts aceptaban hurones—me dice con curiosidad.

—Es una larga historia, aunque mi papá consiguió que me dejaran traerlo, también traje una lechuza enana, por aquello del correo. Es… como una forma de no romper las reglas—Scorpius frunce el ceño.

—Supongo. Aunque ser hijo de Potter, debe ser una ventaja ante muchas cosas—me encojo de hombros, lo es aunque no sea algo que me guste.

—Prefiero usar esa ventaja lo menos posible si me lo preguntas. Bog fue una excepción porque… es muy especial para mi—Scorpius no responde pero creo que puede comprender a lo que me refiero.

—Es curioso, nunca había visto uno de esos de cerca. A mi mamá no le gustan y Freya tuvo uno pero… murió accidentalmente—me dice y noto en su rostro y su voz el miedo al comentarme aquello. Pienso que es difícil en su condición, hacer amigos que no piensen que está involucrado en las artes oscuras o que no es una buena persona.

Tomo a Bog con mis manos y lo acerco hasta su cama, donde está sentado—adelante, puedes agarrarlo, es muy sociable y le gustan las personas, por lo menos la mayoría, menos mi hermano James—Scorpius se queda serio, pero toma a Bog acariciando su lomo con cautela, seguro que a él tampoco le cae bien James y no lo culpo. —No es por nada malo, pero… lo volvió verde hace unos meses y creo que desde entonces, le tiene muy poco afecto—Scorpius suelta una risilla y me mira con sus ojos grandes y brillantes, recuerdo la luna que vi hace un rato y definitivamente son del mismo color.

—No puedo imaginar un hurón verde, aunque supongo que al estar en Slytherin será normal—me encojo de hombros, quizá podría hacerle un collar con el logo de mi casa.

—Tan normal como la bruja de Oz—respondo  y Scorpius arquea una ceja confundido ante mi referencia que estoy seguro que no ha entendido. —la bruja… del cuento muggle, ¿no lo has oído? —Scorpius se ruboriza y niega con la cabeza.

—La última vez que vi uno de esos cuentos, mi abuelo lo quemó en la chimenea en navidad. No le gusta que lea esas cosas, ¿son interesantes?—asiento.

—¡Son excelentes! Aunque la magia que usan es diferente, mi abuelo me ha regalado varios libros y quizá pueda prestarte uno en vacaciones—

—¿Tu abuelo es muggle? —niego. No es muggle, pero el abuelo Arthur es un hombre muy culto y le encanta la cultura muggle, una de las cosas que más me gustan del abuelo y por las que las vacaciones siempre son menos aburridas cada año.

—Es un mago como nosotros, pero trabaja en el Ministerio con todas esas cosas, suele viajar mucho al mundo muggle y tiene toda una colección de objetos raros—Scorpius me mira curioso y es extraño pero la sensación que tuve cuando estreché su mano horas atrás regresa y algo me dice que Scorpius Malfoy no se irá pronto. 


	2. Amigos

_Queridos mamá y papá:_

_Hogwarts es increíble y obtuve cien puntos con el profesor Neville en una tarea. Sirius aún no me habla y creo que es por lo que pasó en la selección. Trato de no darle muchas vueltas al asunto como me dijeron pero… no puedo acostumbrarme a que me vea de la forma en que lo hace, ¿no me odia verdad?_

_Los extraño y extraño mucho a Lily._

_¡Tengo mucho que contarle! Y también a ustedes, Louis tiene una nueva amiga y se llama Freya, es prima de Scorpius Malfoy que… quiero contarles es mi nuevo amigo y nunca me había sentido más feliz de conocer a alguien. Tenemos muchas cosas en común y prometí enseñarle mis cuentos muggles durante las vacaciones. ¿Puedes creer que nunca ha leído uno? ¿Puedo invitarlo en navidad? Verán lo bien que les caerá, es un niño muy amable._

_Les escribiré pronto._

_Con amor; Albus._

 

—Tu pobre lechuza cargará diez pergaminos con todo lo que escribes—bromeó el rubio y Albus río por lo bajo propinándole un empujón mientras ataba la carta a la pata de su pequeña lechuza. Esta emprendió el vuelo y los niños salieron de ahí en dirección a su siguiente clase.

Para Albus, esas dos primeras semanas habían sido todo lo contrario a lo que había imaginado y en realidad por primera vez en su vida se sentía parte de algo mucho más grande que él, se sentía parte de un grupo y había hecho su primer amigo. Louis lo felicitaba y podía ver también lo diferente que Albus se veía al primer día que llegaron.

Por su parte, Louis había encajado como la pieza de un rompecabezas con la mayor de la familia de Malfoy; Freya era una niña extrovertida y divertida que sacaba en Louis una esencia que pocos lograban descubrir, se había encariñado con ella y entre los cuatro eran un grupo inseparable en tan poco tiempo.

La clase de pociones dio inicio y Scorpius tomó asiento junto a Albus como en casi todas las clases. Sacaron todos sus materiales y Albus trató de prestar la mayor atención que pudo a la explicación sobre las raíces de mandrágora y los ojos de sapo que ocuparían para la poción, Albus era muy malo en pociones y lo sabía porque desde el primer día su cabeza le daba vueltas como si todo lo que dijeran en esa clase estuviera en algún idioma desconocido y confuso, por su parte Scorpius se había vuelto el alumno estrella, independientemente de que Slughorn le tenía cierta preferencia por su padre, por el hecho de que sus extraordinarias habilidades le engrandecían el ego.

Tendrían treinta minutos contados y Scorpius preparó casi toda la base de la poción por su cuenta. —Tres vueltas a la derecha, media a la izquierda y dos toques con tu varita Al, ¿puedes recordarlo mientras hago el resto?—Albus asintió ocultando sus nervios.

—Bien, recuerda quince minutos, luego cinco y tres y medio—Albus tragó saliva y rogó porque su memoria no lo traicionara. Slughorn platicó sobre el club al que pertenecieron varios magos de renombre, incluidos Harry y algunos de sus tíos y el cómo los conocimientos básicos de su clase, salvaron la vida de muchos durante la segunda guerra mágica. Albus pensaba que pociones era algo difícil pero que sin duda tendría que aprenderlo si quería convertirse en auror al salir de Hogwarts.

—Tres a la derecha—musitó en voz baja removiendo el caldero y una a la izquierda ¿cierto? —Albus dudo pero realizó el movimiento y el caldero burbujeó tan alto que al caer al llegar al techo, explotó dejando todo cubierto de sustancia verde maloliente.

—¡Albus! —Scorpius le reprendió soltando una carcajada inevitable. —¡Dije media a la izquierda en cinco minutos!—Albus se ruborizo de inmediato y Slughorn lucho por limpiar su túnica como pudo.  

—Bien, todos fuera. Pospondremos la clase para mañana, Señor Potter, Señor Malfoy, espero ver este lugar impecable para la siguiente hora, y señor Potter, manténgase alejado de los calderos por favor—Scorpius contuvo su risa.

—Hueles peor que troll, Albus. Recuérdame la siguiente vez quitarte tu varita y ponerte a leer—Albus se encogió de hombros y exhaló con decepción. Scorpius le rodeo los hombros con su brazo y sonrió con calidez. —Está bien, con mi primera poción en casa queme las cortinas de mamá y no te cuento lo furiosa que estaba—

—¿Y cómo es que te volviste tan bueno? —Scorpius se sentó sobre una mesa y balanceo sus piernas mientras descansaba un momento.

—Mi papá me enseñó en su tiempo libre. Él es un excelente fabricante de pociones, aunque no muchos lo saben, mi mamá administra la tienda porque… las personas aún no confían en él por lo que pasó hace tiempo. Si te soy sincero Al, hace mucho tiempo que Freya y yo no nos sentíamos tan libres—

Albus lo miró sintiéndose extraño, la gente no solía decirle esas cosas. Había tenido algunos amigos antes pero ninguno se interesaba lo suficiente en él como para seguir tratándolo. Y ahí estaba Scorpius, al que no le importaba oler a moco de troll o estar cubierto de ojos de sapo por su culpa, el único que se entretenía con sus historias y que confiaba en él lo suficiente para hablarle de las cosas que le gustaban o preocupaban.

—Me pasa lo mismo—respondió encogiéndose de hombros y Scorpius le sonrió.

—Si no acabamos incinerados con tus pociones, estoy seguro que seremos amigos por un largo tiempo Albus Potter—Albus se ruborizo.

—Eso espero—

—Pero por ahora, tengo una idea—Scorpius tomó un poco de la sustancia verde y formó una pequeña bolita con ella que lanzó en dirección al ojiverde. Albus la recibió de lleno en la frente y soltó una carcajada, devolviéndole el golpe. Con cada bolita que lanzaban, la sustancia se removía de las mesas y paredes y los únicos cubiertos de sustancia verde eran ellos. Cuando por fin todo estuvo limpio, Albus y Scorpius se dejaron caer sobre el suelo y se miraron el uno al otro, fue un momento de silencio en el que no hubo que decir mucho.

—El profesor Slug va a matarnos—Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

—No si no puede encontrarnos cuando regrese, vamos—el rubio le tomó de la mano y no es que Albus gustase de romper las reglas, pero… tampoco se perdería una buena aventura.


End file.
